Time Runner
by FallenDarkness666
Summary: Raven is a run away that ends up in the shire. She's read the book, but does the book really tell what happened? Is it possible that the company were once real? That middle earth was real? Has she traveled back in time to right the wrongs, or are their fates set in stone? Rated for abuse, rape, and depression. OC x Dwalin, Thorin x Bilbo, Fili x Ori, Kili x OC, bits of Bifur x Nori
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't do it. She couldn't keep living like this. Bethany knew she deserved better than this, so why didn't she just leave? Maybe it was because she was just too scared. Nothing scared her more than him and his friends.

But maybe it was for her sweet little Sarah Marie. , her perfect little baby. Sarah Marie was the most innocent, most perfect little thing in Raven's world. When Bethany was 14 years old, her mother died in a car accident. Almost immediately, her father started drinking away his depression. He was almost never sober anymore. Sometimes, when he drank a lot or had due drugs, he would get angry and beat her silly. He never laid a hand on Sarah Marie, who was only 8 at the time. She looked more like him than she did their mother. Unfortunately, Bethany looked more like her mother, with her long brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was somewhat tan (still kind of pale), like her fathers, but she had small freckles that graced her cheeks and button nose.

As time went on, she became known by four different names. To people outside the family, like teachers and officers, she was Bethany. To her father, when he was sober, she again was Bethany. Once he started drinking, she became Charlotte, her mother's names. Since Sarah Marie didn't really remember their mother, Raven was Mommy. Then finally, to her tight nit group of friends, she was Raven.

When she was young, her and her friends were obsessed with Teen Titans. She, as previously stated, was Raven, the dark one who was part demon yet deep down was a kind heart. Kami, her short bouncy friend who seemed to have way too much energy for a lazy girl, was nicknamed Beast Boy. Zak, the only word to describe him would be hipster, was there Robin. Tara, her best friend and georguse scene chick, was Starfire. Leaving then was Alby, a wall of a person with the intelligence of a toddler, as Cyborg.

Two years ago, they left her to her demise. She didn't blame them though. They all had to move on and head to collage. Tara had often written to her, mainly because Bethany didn't have a phone but also she was afraid of what her father might do seeing her on the land line. In her letters, she'd say how Tara missed her and that all she had to do was call or write and she would come running to get her and Sarah Marie away from her dad. One day, her dad got a hold of her letters from Tara and he beat her into unconsousness. Now she had no one to talk to.

That night, Bethany had had it. For two hours now she had been lying on the floor, naked and crying. Her father was unable to pay in cash his large bar tab at Shooters, so she paid…again. She couldn't understand it, but apparently a lot of men found her very attractive and had no morals. It became a regular thing for her now, her young body being traded over for a cleared bill. He did this with bartenders, drug dealers, friends of his, anyone that really wanted to was given her father's consent at her.

She looked around her as she painfully sat up. Her father was passed out on the kitchen floor, cocaine only half snorted. The man who had taken her that night was lying on their couch, sleeping heavily. Luckily, Sarah Marie, who was now fifteen, was spending the weekend at a friend's house. Bethany painfully stood and tip toed up to her room. Quickly and silently, she dressed in a pair of jeans and her favorite baggie long sleeved shirt. She didn't want to be cold as the night air would drop in temperature more. She slipped on her sneakers and came silently back down. The two men were still heavily passed out, but unnerved her anyways.

All she wanted was to be out of that hell whole, NOW! She didn't concern herself with getting supplies or even packing. She knew how to live off the land, he mother was amazing with plants, and clothes didn't matter. Once she got away, she would get a job and buy new clothes. Ones that didn't remind her of what happened the last time she wore them. Taking a brief second to look at her father, she headed to the back door.

"Charlotte?" a groggy voice called as her hand grabbed he doorknob.

She froze and looked back. Her father was now getting up from where he had been passed out. His look was wild with growing anger and she felt her body tremble. He stared her down, thinking she would crack like she always did. Still frozen, still scared, she stayed put as he moved forward and grabbed her arms vise like.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

She didn't have time to even think of an answer when he struck her. Bethany fell to the ground and winced in pain as he stomped on her ankle.

"Thinking of leaving me were you?" he said, grinning wickedly as he unzipped his pants, "Looks like you're going to need another lesson…"

Before she could get away, he was on her, trying to rip her jeans off. She screamed and cried and fought as hard as she could.

'No, she thought, 'No I won't be taken by him again.'

As hard as she struggled, he still managed to get her pants down far enough. He grabbed her hands and tried to pin them over her head. When his head got close enough, she head butted him hard enough that it split her skin there. He released her hands and instantly she scrambled to her feet and ran. She could hear his footsteps as he chased after her.

Bethany hadn't even realized what she was doing when she grabbed the lighter of the floor and lite it. As she flew out the back door, she threw the flamed lighter toward the curtains nearby. The curtains caught and erupted into flames. Almost instantly, everything else was catching as well. She couldn't hear his feet chasing her anymore, for he was trying to put out the ever growing fire.

Once she reached the wood as the border of her property, she risked a glance back. Now the house was engulfed in flames. She could hear the howls of pain as flames un-doubtfully claimed one of the two men inside. Her feet never stopped though as she continued, running at full speed. She didn't care where she ended up, so long as she was there.

The light of the fire lite the woods as she ran. Now she could hear footsteps again. Had he given up trying to save the other man and was trying to get her? Her heart sped up as she pushed herself harder to put more distance between her and the mystery person. She ducked and dodged passed trees, begging for the person to stop pursuing.

She wondered how deep these woods went. It seemed like she had been running for hours. Truth be told, she didn't even know if she was still being chased. All she could hear was the beating of her heart. The glow of the burning house faded and her surroundings were dark protruding. It was so dark; she didn't see where she was going.

Her feet fell from below her as she tumbled down a hill. She hadn't even realized that there were hills in the area. Stones and mud ripped and stained her clothes. She could feel a few of the stones cut into her skin. Bethany hit the muddy ground with a thud that took the wind right out of her. Her head hit the ground hardest of all drifting her off into unconcusesness. The last thing she saw was the light of a small house and the figure of someone running toward her.

'There's no way I'm gonna live through this,' she thought, 'Fuck it! Let who ever this is come and kill me. It sure as shit would move this death thing along quicker!'

And finally, she slipped into the darkness.

####

Hey guys, this is my newest story. I hope you guys like it and please comment. I love hearing what you guys have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo had been eating his supper when he heard the sounding of something heavy outside his window. Who on earth is out at this hour? The children should all be eating with their families. He stood and looked out the window. In the mud, at the bottom of a small hill, lied what looked like an injured person. Immediately, Bilbo abandoned his meal and dashed out his front door.

When he reached the person, they had passed out. At first, he figured it was a drunk that had taken a wrong turn. After a closer look, he was surprised to see that it was a woman.

"What on earth are you doing out here alone?" he thought aloud.

He pulled out his handkerchief and tried to wipe off a bit of the mud on her face. That when he saw the bruises and the blood. She had what looked like a healing black eye, a cut on her forehead and another large bruise on her cheek that seemed to be fresh. Bilbo knew he couldn't leave her like this. She seemed young, too young to be married.

He knew that in some races, it was socially acceptable to beat a woman, but it was very uncommon in the shire. Bilbo most certainly wasn't alright with the idea. When he was very young, he and his father were in the market and he witnessed a man strike his wife. His father let go of his hand and attacked the man. He would never forget the look of shock and thankfulness on the woman's face as his father forced the man away and warned him never to go near her again. When his father had finished and the woman thanked him, Bilbo asked his father why he had done it.

_(Flashback)_

_"__Bilbo my son, do you ever wonder why you have never met your grandfather on my side?"_

_He nodded._

_"__When I was young, my father had raised his hand to your grandmother often. My sister and I would sit with my mother and calm her crying after she was struck. The last time he did it, I was just a bit older than you. I had come into the kitchen and saw him slap her. I took plate from the table and broke it over his head. I told him to leave and never come back for if he did, I would kill him. He never returned."_

_"__But why father? I don't understand."_

_"__Think of it this way my son: the responsibility of a man his to protect his wife and family, and keep his love from harm. Doesn't it make them not a true man to harm any of them?"_

_"__I guess that makes sense…"_

_"__Everyone will know the greatest warrior and the toughest man, but only the ones who matter will know of the truly greatest defender. That is the man who could have said nothing, but didn't."_

_(End Flashback)_

After that day, Bilbo always strived to be that man. He admired his father for what he did and for the man he was. Bungo Baggins was in fact the truly greatest defender. . Now, that woman was known to him as Auntie Ebaleen, who is married now to a man who treats her like a queen. One time, she told Bilbo that his father had saved her life that day. He wanted to do that for someone, even if they were a complete stranger.

That being said, Bilbo reached around the girl and lifted her into his arms. He wasn't the strongest Hobbit in the Shire, but this woman was far from heavy. He remembered how Bungo would sometimes carry Belladonna, his mother, this way and joke about how he couldn't hold her for longer than a minute or he'd break his back. While his mother was also a thin woman, she still was a healthy weight. This girl was far from that, it was like lifting air.

He carried her still form all the way to his house and into a spare room. Gently, he rested her down on a chair by the window. He then ran to the wash room and filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed several towels. He returned and got to work at removing her clothes and trying to gently wash the mud crusting her skin. Once he removed her shirt, he was disgusted by the sight. Her body was covered in bruises and scars. It almost looked like she had been attacked by a wild animal. Also, it seemed like she hadn't properly eaten in years. He could see each and every one of her ribs.

When he removed her trousers, he was met with the sight of worst looking marks. The worst had to be the several dark bruises on her hips. That was, until he noticed the one that sat high on her inner thigh. It was dark and looked more painful than any cut he had ever seen. He wondered how she got it, but he shoved it into the back of his mind when a certain thought popped up.

He washed her clean from head to toe. It seemed the more mud he cleaned off, the more bruises showed up. Her wrists were one of worst areas to see. Each one had a ring around it of red angry bruises. It seemed like something was there at one point, mainly because whatever it was had dug into her skin, leaving her with cuts as well. A few of the cuts looked like they had healed, but a couple were obviously newer. The certain thought popped up again and only seemed to be proved more by this discovery.

Bilbo was extra careful when cleaning all of her wounds. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel more pain. However, the mix didn't wake her once. He put a salve over her bruises in hopes that they would heal quicker. Once he was finished, he gathered her into his arms yet again. This time he set her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He went over to the fireplace that was in the room and started a small fire, just enough to keep the room relatively warm.

As he headed out the door of the room, he looked back. All he could think about was the marks on her body. Bilbo thought of what his father would do in this situation. Bungo, to Bilbo's knowledge, had only ever faced fights and then a woman who was thankful and awake. Never had he dealt with a horribly abused YOUNG child who might not even still be breathing. Who would beat such a beautiful child and starve them so profusely.

That night, he dreamt of the fights his father had gotten in, angry faces, and the shrill cry of frightened children.


	3. Chapter 3

Soft rays of light shone through the curtains, awaking Bethany. Her eyes fluttered open and she breathed deeply. Something felt different though. Her bed at home was never this soft and fluffy. She was used to her old mattress on the floor that stabbed into her whenever she moved. The bed wasn't all that seemed off. The air itself felt different. It felt lighter than it ever had. It tasted fresh and smelled of breads and sweet smoke. It wasn't the kind of smoke that burned her nose like her father's marijuana did, it was more earthy and rich, soothing even. What the hell was happening?

She shot up and instantly regretted it. Her body hurt everywhere. Her head was killing the most and made the room spin when she sat up. She felt like she had been thrown off a skyscraper and lived. While she always had to deal with pain before, nothing felt quite like this.

Bethany looked around her to see where she was. She didn't recognize a single thing. The room was large and cozy. A fire place sat not far away, the embers fading into ash. The large pure white bed she laid in sat in the center of the room with a chest at the foot. An unused bee hive hung in each corner of the room. Off to the far side was a lovely little couch that a group of clothing lay on. It took her a minute to realize that she was bare naked under the thin sheets. Where was she?

Suddenly the door opened to reveal her captor. It was a man, rather short but not shorter than her. He had golden curly hair and a warm smile to match. He seemed like a normal human being, until she looked a little closer. He had large bare feet that had golden hair on top of them. He dressed oddly too. He wore a pale blue button up shirt with a gold vest over it and navy blue kapre looking things (oddly enough). He carried a large tray with an iron tea pot and two porcelain cups.

"You are awake, thank the gods!" The strange man said, "How are you feeling?"

She didn't say anything. She just watched him, worried as to what he might do. When he came forward, she brought her legs up close and tried to make herself as small as possible. He gave her a look of concern and stopped moving.

"It is alright Miss," he said, setting down the tray on a nearby table, "No harm will come to you here."

She watched for a while before saying anything.

"Where am I and who the hell are you?" her voice shaky.

He smiled softly that she had spoken finally and sat down on the couch. He seemed to be trying to keep a good distance away so she would not be frightened.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins and you are in my home Bag End."

Her heart stopped completely. Bilbo Baggins? It couldn't be. Bilbo Baggins was a fictional character from the mind of J.R.R Tolkien. This guy was screwing with her. He had to be.

'What's with the feet than Rave?' she thought to herself, 'This couldn't be. It couldn't!'

"May I ask your name in return m'lady?" he asked, ripping her from her thoughts.

"My name?" she thought, "My name is Bethany, but you can call me Raven."

"Raven," he smiled, "What an interesting title. May I offer you tea Lady Raven?"

She didn't answer. All she could bring herself to do was sit and watch the strange man. He had to be insane? She couldn't possibly be in Middle Earth? Then a thought dawned on her.

"Where's Sarah Marie?" she whispered, her stare now cold as ice.

"Who?"

"Sarah Marie!" she said louder, rising from the bed, "Where is she?!"

"Lady Raven I have no knowledge of this Sarah Mar—"

"HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?!" she interrupted, storming over and grabbing him by his collar, "NONE OF THIS IS REAL! THIS IS FAKE BULLSHIT! NOW YOU TELL ME WHERE MY BABY IS!"

Bilbo shook with fright. He didn't know how to answer her. He'd open his mouth to speak, but close it for he thought he'd get worse if he said it. His silence seemed to anger her more.

"I…I don't…I don't know where…" he stuttered, wide eyed and afraid.

"You don't know where…" she scoffed, releasing his shirt, "Are you a friend of Jacks?"

He didn't know if he should say yes or no. Depending on his answer just might decide if this woman would kill him or not. Again, she was angered by his silence.

"YOU ARE ARENT YOU! I BET HE'S RIGHT OUTSIDE THAT DOOR HUH!" she stormed to the door and grabbed the fire place poker, "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU SET THIS UP JACK, BUT I'M NOT LIVING LIKE THAT ANOHTER SECOND! ONE OF US ISNT GONNA MAKE THROUGH TO THE NIGHT!" she screamed at the door.

Bilbo was so confused. He knew nothing about this girl. The more she spoke though, the more he got a feel for what had happened. When he found her, lying outside in mud after falling down a hill, he thought that was how she received her bruises. But who was this Jack and this Sarah Marie? Did this Jack guy hurt her?

"Lady Raven…" he spoke finally, "Does…does this Jack gentleman….does he hurt you?"

Her head whipped around and she stared at him. Many people have asked over the years if she was beaten. Teachers, peers, friends, anyone who knew what to look for, they all asked. Only a few people did she trust enough to tell the truth. Only her "Teen Titans" ever knew. Sometimes, after her father fell asleep, she'd sneak out; making sure Sarah Marie was safely locked in her room, and run to one of their houses. They always told her to come over if she was able to get away. All of them, especially Tara, wanted to tell somebody, to get her father thrown in prison, but Bethany wouldn't let them. She knew what happened to kids whose parents weren't around, they'd end up in foster care, and she wasn't about to let that happen to Sarah Marie. When she turned 18, well, she didn't know she had. There was always so much on her mind; she forgot her birthdate/birthday. She never forgot anyone else's. Her friends and Sarah Marie were the only things that kept her alive.

Something about what he said set her off. None of her father's friends ever asked if he hit her before. None of them looked genually concerned for her safety. He had, this supposed Bilbo Baggins had asked talked about the elephant in the room. She stared at him for a long while, her faces changing from anger, to confusion, and then stopping at complete and utter sorrow.

"You're not a friend of his….are you?"

His shook his head.

"This…this is real….isn't it?"

He nodded.

She nodded back, absorbing the information. Suddenly, she hit her knees, sobbing and screaming. She shook and curled herself to the floor. Bilbo felt terrible for the girl. She obviously was lost and didn't have someone important to her. He could only imagine the tragedy she must have seen to not know where she was. He would worry of that later, now he had a poor girl to comfort. He stood and silently moved over to Ravens side. She was still naked, but apparently she hadn't realized it. Once she did, he didn't want her to think he was a creep. He pulled the quilt off the bed and placed it over her sob raking body. He sat on the floor, about 3 feet from her, and waited for her to calm down. When her sobs turned to sniffles, he went to get the tea he had set down before. When he returned to her side, she had stopped completely. He sat down again with the cold tea and pours some into the two porcelain cups.

"It has gone cold, but if you wish I could make a fresh pot." He said.

She smiled softly and shook her head, accepting the cold tea. He slowly slid it across the floor to her, respecting the idea that she needed space. He didn't like the idea of comparing her to a frightened animal, but that was the only way he could explain it. If backed into a corner, or was frightened, she would strike.

The two were silent as they sat drinking. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't completely comfortable either. His eyes went from watching his tea, to watching her, back to his tea. Raven on the other hand was looking around everywhere. Her thoughts were depressing and confusing as of the moment, so she decided to distract herself with the here and now instead.

"I like the bee hives." She said suddenly, "They really seem like they belong here."

"Thank you," he replied, "They are my favorite piece in this room as well."

They continued the silence until the cold tea was gone. Bilbo offered to make more and left her to herself. Before he walked out, he reminded her that there was clothing for her on the couch. She rose from the floor and walked to the couch, collecting the clothes he had given her. He didn't have any women's clothing, being a man and single and all, so he left her a pair of brown suspender trousers and a large puffy white shirt. She dressed and the clothes thankfully covered all of her markings and saved her from explaining them, for now.

She could hear the kettle howling from the kitchen. She quietly stepped out of the room and patted down the hallway to the main area. No matter how often she read the book, she never imagined Bag End to be quiet so homely, quite so perfect. She loved the house and never wanted to leave.

Then she remembered how the book went. One day, soon by the looks of it, a wizard and a huge group of dwarves would be arriving to his home and whisking him away. She wondered if it would be better if she left before they all arrived. It would only be a matter of time. How could she get back though? She didn't even know how she got here to begin with.

She found her way to the kitchen and saw Bilbo fixing the tea. He really was a sweet little thing. She couldn't believe this sweet little hobbit was the same Bilbo Baggins that stole the ring and faced the dragon. He turned and smiled at her, gesturing her to sit at the small table in the corner. She sat and was so followed by Bilbo who gave her a warm cut of tea.

"So Mr. Baggins, tell me, what do hobbits do with their days?" she said, smiling at him.

"Well you have come to be in my company on an odd morning Lady Raven. I found you last night, so you missed the company that was here this morning."

Her eyes went wide. Company? She hoped to god that this company wasn't the dwarves and she ruined everything.

"Company? Who was this company?"

"Gandalf the wondering wizard if you could believe miss!" he said with amazement, "He had come by and talked of taking a hobbit of the shire on an adventure. Can you believe that Lady Raven? A hobbit! We are homeward bound creatures, quiet and content in our day to day lives. The idea of a hobbit running off to adventure is absolutely ridiculous!"

"So…What'd you tell him?"

"I told him that there would not be a hobbit interested anywhere here and he best look over the hill or across the water if he still looks for one. Unfortunately, I also invited him for tea and or supper one night."

She relaxed a bit at that. At least Gandalf would return and no doubt with the company. The two talked for the rest of the afternoon. When the sun started to hang low in the sky, she began to get antsy. When would the dwarves arrive? She wondered if they too would not look like she had imagined them to. About the time that they had seated to eat some supper, there was a heavy knock at the door.

'Show time!' she thought as Bilbo headed to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven could hear Bilbo and a gruff voice speaking to one another. It was only then that she remembered that the company consisted of entirely of men. She became very nervous. She contemplated hiding away until they all left. But it was too late for she could hear heavy footsteps coming toward her.

Through the door way came a massive man. He was covered in layers and layers of furs, leathers, and amour. The top of his head was bald or shaven yet covered with tattoos and his hair grew long around the sides and back. He had a beard and a few braids. He had ice cold, lifeless blue eyes that could turn oxygen to stone. He held several daggers, but by the sound of Bilbo trying to lift something, she assumed that those weren't his only weapons.

'Nope. They are most certainly not the seven dwarves that chill with snow white.' She thought.

He just looked down at her as she nervously rose from her seat. He could see she was frightened, but her body language didn't show it. He was used to people being frightened of him, so it didn't bother him that she did. But something about this woman did set him at ease. He wasn't even sure as to what it was, for her eyes were cold and uninviting and she seemed to have the charm of a headless duck. Bruises on her face caught his eye eventually, followed by the healing cut on her forehead.

At first, he hadn't suspected the hobbit male he had just met capable of abuse, but he had been wrong before. He knew that it was more acceptable in the dwarven race to strike their women, but, more often than not, the women stuck back. He personally didn't approve of hitting women, not only did they fight back, but he had more respect for them then that.

"Dwalin at yer service Mrs. Baggins." He said, bowing to her a little.

"Bilbo isn't my husband. "She said, surprising the dwarf with the coldness in her tone, "We are merely friends. My name is Raven."

"My apologies."

The two just watched one another suspiciously for a while. Soon after, Raven sat back down and slid her plate across the table toward him. She gestured for him to sit and eat, so he did. Rather animal like if she may add. Hell, he bit the head off the fish! Bilbo returned and looked rather nervous. He looked like he had a million questions, but before he could ask any, there was another knock at the door.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin said between bites.

Bilbo quickly rushed to the door as Raven continued to watch the dwarf.

"Ye know it ain't polite to stare lassie." He stated, not looking at her.

"Politeness gets you nowhere but used." She stated calmly.

This caught Dwalin's attention. Most women he said that to just blushed and looked away. Never has someone said that as a reply. He watched her carefully, almost expecting her to attack. He was about to speak, when a new dwarf entered the room.

This dwarf was short and had pure white hair. His white beard reached the floor as he walked. She was somewhat surprised that he wasn't tripping on it. He wore robes of red and gold, yet they were somewhat dirty with age and travel. Unlike Dwalin, this one set her slightly at ease, yet she still wasn't completely comfortable. She had seen old men who could still do some serious damage.

The dwarf grinned at Dwalin then looked to her. His eyes softened and he smiled at her sweetly.

"Balin at your service Mrs. Baggins."

"We aren't married." She said.

"I made the same mistake brother, fear not." Dwalin said, standing to greet his brother.

The two smiled fondly at one another for a while. All seemed well, before getting slightly awkwardly silent. Bilbo returned and was about to speak when the two dwarves head butted each other. The clash of the facial skin colliding reminded her of her escape from her father. She reached up and felt the sting of her healing forehead. The memory of how the mark was obtained was just too much. She rose from her seat and walked off to the restroom. She could hear a couple of asking if she was alright, but she didn't care what Bilbo told them.

She locked herself in the small washroom. She searched the room for anything to cover her marks with. Normally she had makeup or something so nobody would notice them. She saw the salve he had put on her last night for her bruises. In a plant on the sink, there was sand instead of soil. This gave her an idea. She mixed the two and made a temporary cover up. Quickly, she spread it over her visible marks.

While she was in there, she could hear poor Bilbo fussing over his things being moved around. A few more times she heard knocks on the front door. As chatter seemed to echo through Bag End, she decided it was about time to come back out. To say she was afraid would be a huge understatement. She was shaking as she traveled down the hallway.

"Well hello there m'lady." A voice greeted from behind her.

Raven was still stuck in defense mode. Once she heard the voice, she screamed and ran to try to find Bilbo. She trusted him, not enough to tell him the truth, but enough that she thought he at least wouldn't try to hurt her. Once she shrieked, the chattering stopped and she could hear others coming her way. She looked down the hallway and saw Bilbo at last, speaking with someone who was evidently taller than him. She didn't care though as she dove behind him and tried to hide.

"Raven what's wrong?" he asked as he could feel her shaking with fright.

Before she could answer, the dwarves all came toward them. They looked concerned, but one individual more than the others.

"I am so sorry Mr. Boggins! I swear I did not mean to scare your poor wife!" the young dwarf said apologetically.

"What did ye do lad?"

"She was just walking down the hall and I thought she saw me when I spoke. I guess I spooked her…"

"It is alright Master Kili," Bilbo said, leaning down to help Raven to her feet, "She is just a little jumpy. However, Lady Raven is not my wife."

Raven shakily rose and eyed the dwarves carefully. She stayed close to Bilbo, afraid that this would end badly. Some smiled at her, some frowned, and a few looked rather concerned. Not a single one of those looks was she comfortable with. Then, she noticed the extremely tall man that Bilbo had been speaking to. He was like a skyscraper in comparison to the walking wall that was Dwalin. She didn't know what to say, but by the way he was looking at her, she grew her most nervous. His eyes seemed to look right into her soul and learn her darkest secrets.

"My apologies Lady Raven." The tower spoke, "Allow me to introduce the company. This is Kili, Ori, and Fili. Over there is Oin, Dori, Gloin, and Balin. Over there is Dwalin. Over there is Nori and Bifur. Finally, Bofur and Bombur are over there. My name is Gandalf the Grey."

While she thought it was awesome she had gotten to meet them, she still felt dread. She knew Bilbo wouldn't leave her in his home alone and she also knew that Thorin wouldn't want her on the journey. Where was he anyway? In the book, Thorin arrived with the others. Then again, all of the dwarves were old and had super long beards and were weird.

'Pick and choose your battles' she thought.

"There is one more, but he seems to be late." The wizard said, watching her like a fox.

She nodded, understanding that they shouldn't be feared. Still is watched the others carefully. She was almost afraid to move from her spot from behind Bilbo. She pulled herself together and turned stone cold like she had been before. She didn't even know why she was afraid. It wasn't like she had anything to live for anyway.

The dwarves returned to the dining room began to eat and drink and tell stories. A few stayed back though. One of said waiting dwarves was the one who scared her. She again found herself too nervous to move.

"Go ahead Miss Raven." Bilbo nudged, "You shall be safe here. I promise."

She nodded and began to walk toward the dining room. She walked past the waiting dwarves and entered the dining room, finding a nice place to sit at the end where she would be out of the way. Almost immediately, she started getting questioned by the dwarves. There were a bunch of "where'd you come from's" and "what are you's", but one particularly caught her attention.

"How did you receive that scar on your forehead?" a small red head asked.

They all looked to her for her answer. She didn't know what to say. She thought she had covered it up enough that they wouldn't notice! There was no way she could tell them the truth. At least they didn't notice her brusies. Raven instantly went into her old excuses mode.

"I fell into a cabinet." She paused, "What can I say, Im a cluts."

Gandalf, who apparently returned at some point, watched her. She knew he knew that was a lie. She knew he knew she had gotten it another way. All she didn't know was wether or not he would call her out on it. She sent him a warning look, begging him not to say a word. He nodded slightly and she let her breath go, not realizing she had ever held it.

Dwalin watched her exchange with Gandalf. Deep down, he knew that she had lied as well, but it was obivious that she was afraid to speak the truth. He could tell by how frightened she was of Kili, the company's second least scary dwarf (Ori was the least). She seemed absolutely terrified to be anywhere near any of them. Not even the warm smiles from Bofur and his brother seemed to calm her. She only found comfort in the small hobbit, who couldn't frighten a bird. Dwalin decided that someone along the way had taught her fear in the shape of people. The only thing he could think of was that she had been beaten by someone, but that didn't explain her fear of others. Fear from abuse almost always connected with only one person, the abuser. Why was she afraid of all of them? Perhaps her abuser had others that beat her as well, people she had never met before.

As the night grew on, Raven remained silent. She didn't speak to the dwarves, or Gandalf, barley even Bilbo. It was just too many people for her comfort. When the company started singing and throwing plates and silver wear around, she hid in the far corner. None of them really noticed her fear. The dwarves were enjoying getting poor Bilbo all worried as he scrambled around, trying to prevent anything from breaking. When the dishes were set on the table, clean and unclipped, poor Bilbo was fuming.

The company laughed at the hobbits expense, but Balin soon remembered the girl. He looked around and saw her cowering in a corner, wide eyed and shaking with fear. It hadn't dawned on him till that moment that so much loud sounds and flying plates could very well have been a part of her life (and not in a good way).

When they heard the loud knock at the door, showing that Thorin was here, he walked over to her in the corner. He knew that Bilbo would never leave a poor frightened girl such as herself alone to go on an adventure, but Thorin wouldn't allow a mear damsel in distress join the company for such a serious matter.

"Come lass, you must not stay there," he said, taking her softly by the elbow, "Stay by me when he enters and please try not to look so frightened."

She watched him warily for a moment before nodding. Her face went from terror to stone cold in a matter of seconds. Balin was quite impressed, but also concerned. The poor girl had to have had plenty of practice doing that. He gave her a warm reassuring smile, which she returned slightly, still a little nervous of him.

She followed the other dwarves to the door way. They all went to greet Thorin, who was watching Bilbo with a judging eye. Immediately, she wanted the dwarven prince far away from the hobbit. She was very unsure of this dwarf and was ready to pounce the second she was needed.

"So, this is the hobbit." He said coldly, "Tell me Halfling, axe or sword, which is your weapon of choice."

"Um…"

"That is what I thought." Thorin said smugly, "He looks more like a grocer then a burglar."

Balin could hear Raven gritting her teeth. It was obvious she had become protective of the hobbit. He almost wanted to warn Thorin. There was anger brewing in this frightened girl that was awaiting escape.

"I… well…um...Thank you…I think." Bilbo stuttered, unsure of what to say to that.

"It wasn't a complement Bilbo." Raven said, moving through the group of dwarves to stand at the hobbits side.

"And who is this outspoken woman?" Thorin asked, glaring heavily at her.

"None of your concern that's who." She spat.

"This is Raven."

"Bilbo…" she sighed, then returned to glaring back at Thorin, "and who are you to enter his home and insult him?"

"You best watch yerself miss. Ye are speakin' to a king." One of the others warned.

"Then he should be behaving himself in another's home." She retorted, "You know "king" where I come from, insulting the host would get you beaten with a two by four in the backyard."

Thorin assumed she was just threatening him, not telling the truth. The others however, were saddened by her admission. She had to have been beaten with wood bars before…and learned. A few were upset by Thorin glaring at her and treating her like that, but they figured he hadn't figured the possibility.

"You know Mrs. Baggins, women are meant to be seen not heard." Even when he said that, Thorin knew Dis would kill him if she knew.

"For the last time, I am not married to Bilbo, he is my friend. And I do believe you owe him an apology for being an asshole!"

"Miss Raven it is quiet alright..."

"Bilbo you can't let people walk all over you! Demand an apology!"

"If it shuts the woman up then fine!" Thorin huffed, "My apologies Master Baggins."

"It is fine Master Oakensheild," Bilbo blushed, "Come and eat, please."

With that Bilbo headed to get what was left of the feast for Thorin. The dwarves returned to the table, except for Balin and Dwalin. They stayed back to watch Thorin. While they didn't think he would do anything to her, they wanted to make sure. Raven and Thorin glared at one another for a while before Raven walked out after Bilbo to see that he was alright.

"That woman will be nothing but trouble!" Thorin huffed as Dwalin and Balin came near.

"Cut her a break laddie," Balin said soothingly, "She has had a rough noght."

"Any ideas about the mark on her forehead though? She probably mouthed off to the wrong person."

The brothers glanced at one another, concern written on their faces. Thorin watched expectantly, waiting for one of them to speak. Balin sighed and spoke.

"That very well could be the case. Dwalin and I noticed that she had bruises on her face beforehand as well, but she must have covered them with something."

"Her wrists lad," Dwalin said, looking worried, "They be bruised and cut up, as if she had been tied down."

The three were silent for a long while. They had all witnessed abuse at one time or another, but almost never…that. While it was only a theory, they were all still frightened by the thought. They said nothing as they entered the dining room and took their seats. Thorin noticed that Raven was off to the side, practically blending into the background. She looked stone cold, but her eyes seemed to scream with anxiety and fear.


	5. Chapter 5

They had all finished eating and were drinking. They talked about the quest ahead and officially scared poor Bilbo. When Bofur spoke of incineration and all that, Bilbo had fainted.

"Bilbo!" she shouted as she ran over to his aid.

The other dwarves were scolding Bofur for scaring him. A few seemed a little amused, but that went away when they saw the terror in the girl. She was so worried about him. Once she reached the hobbit, she hit her knees and held his head in her lap. Raven knew this all needed to happen, but it hurt way too much to stand by without being able to assist.

"Maybe it would be best we found another burglar…"Thorin suggested.

"No!" she squeaked, surprising the others, "No you need Bilbo! It might not seem like it now, but Bilbo will prove himself largely!"

"And how do you know this Lady Raven?" Gandalf asked.

"Because…." They all watched intently, "Because I know how this ends."

"How?!" Thorin demanded.

"Look I don't know how to explain it, but I know this whole story! Smaug lives…and…and so does Azog…"

Thorin rose from his seat and pulled Raven up by her arms. She screamed in pain for he held her way too tightly.

"UNCLE STOP!" Kili shouted

"YOU ARE HURTING HER UNCLE!"

"THORIN REALEASE HER!" Balin hollered.

He didn't listen to any of them. Still grabbing her arms, he slammed her against a wall and raised her off her feet.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF THE PALE ORC!" he shouted "HE DIED OF HIS WOUNDS LONG AGO!"

"LET GO!" she screamed, desperate with tears streaming down her face, "LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTERD!"

Suddenly, Thorin was ripped away from her. She hit the ground on her knees with a thud. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook, trying to stop her tears. When she looked up, Dwalin had Thorin by the throat with one hand, slammed into the wall. He was shouting at the prince in Kulzdul, seeming like he was trying to calm him down or threatening him. Soon the two heirs were at her side, helping her to her feet. She was glad for that, for she could barely feel her legs. She didn't want to meet any of the others looks. All she could do was watch as Dwalin held the prince at bay. He looked back and nodded to her. Something about the look made her smile slightly. It was almost like he had said, "See, I won't even let my king raise his hand to you". It sort of made her feel special to him. Then she remembered what she had started.

"As…As I was saying. There are many things waiting for you guys as you trek to Erebor. The Pale Orc being one," she looked to Thorin, "He was wounded yes, but he only lost his hand. Not his life. Bilbo will be of serious aid to you and your company. This I swear."

Thorin calmed down, taking in the information. He was shocked, confused, and angry. However he understood that he should never have attacked Raven. After a while, Dwalin released his throat and he looked ashamed. Raven stared at him for a while, unsure of what he would do.

All he did was nod. Others were confused, but Raven understood. It was an unspoken apology. Some people just weren't able to verbally do it, so they would nod or simply look upon the other with remorse. It was enough that it could be understood. She nodded in return and moved back toward Bilbo. Fili and Kili were lifting the poor fainted hobbit and carrying him to his study.

It was a couple of hours before Bilbo woke up. When he did, he was rather angry with Gandalf. The wizard had him caught between a rock and a hard place and he didn't know what to do. He was Bilbo Baggins, the respectable owner of Bag End. However, the wizard would not let him forget that he was also Bilbo Baggins, grandson to Old Took. There was a curious and adventurous side to him that never went away, only hid in the shadows till it was needed. And now here it was needed, here was the time for his Tookish heritage to take over him. Bilbo wanted to go, but he also did not want to go.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Raven when she came in.

"Bilbo?" she asked quietly, stepping to his side, "How are you feeling?"

"Miss Raven! You surprised me…" he strained a good natured smile, "I am quite alright dear."

"You don't look like you're alright?"

"Miss Raven" he sighed, "Am I crazy to even be considering this journey?"

"Yes." She paused as he chuckled, "But it's a good kind of crazy."

He chuckled a bit more before looking to her nervously.

"Do you think I would make it back?" he asked.

"Bilbo, sweetie, don't tell the others I told you this, okay?" she said quietly.

He nodded and looked on expectantly.

"I know how this will end Bilbo. This journey is set in stone decided."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know this for certain. You will return home Bilbo, just not the same as when you left."

He took in the information for a while. Outside the study, they could hear the company singing of the day Erebor was lost to Smaug. Some of the things they sang of, she remembered from the house fire. Screams of terror, everything set ablaze, ash leading into the sky. It wasn't until now that she realized that there had been families living in houses on both sides of her own. One even had a newborn child, no doubt curled up in its crib or their mother's arms when the fire began. She was no different than the dragon.

"Well," Bilbo said finally, a soft smile upon his face, "At least the leader isn't too bad to look at."

She almost died right there. She had no idea from reading the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings trilogy that Bilbo Baggins was gay. To say that it was Thorin who had caught his eye was a little disheartening.

'Oh, if only I had the heart to tell him what lie ahead for the dwarf.' She thought sorrowfully.

However, what she ended up saying was:

"My, my Mr. Bilbo Baggins." She grinned, "A little flirt are we not?"

"It's a sickness, I know, but I couldn't help it!"

"A sickness? Bilbo, finding the same gender attractive isn't a bad thing…Its perfectly normal."

"What on middle earth are you talking about?! Miss Raven it is very abnormal, very improper of a respectable hobbit! Why I would rather parish then admit that to another but I trust you enough. What would make you think it is okay?"

"Where I come from, love is love. It doesn't matter the shape, shade, race, or gender, There is so little love in the world in my time. There are wars and starving people, there are children lost alone to the world with nowhere to go. There are people so cruel to the world that they hurt the ones they are supposed to love the most. When you think about how little love there is out there, why should something as simple as whether or not they have extra bits be important enough to change what is real?"

He sat and watched her for a moment. Bilbo was in complete wonder and awe of her.

"How old are you Miss Raven?"

"Um….about…maybe 22? Give or take a year or so."

"So young and yet so wise all the while. How do you do it?"

She smiled at him and chuckled. The two continued to talk, just the two of them for some time. Raven didn't tell Bilbo about what Thorin did. It was understandable to get angry at the thought of one of your enemies living when you thought you had killed them. What he had done was basically the same as what she had done earlier to Bilbo. She understood and wasn't too upset about it. It was just being grabbed like that was all too familiar to her. She wasn't eager to go back out there and face them all, so she was glad Bilbo wasn't either and just wanted to sit with her in solitude.


End file.
